After Personal
by ShipperM
Summary: Set after Personal (I know I'm is a bit late...). What will happen when Hetty wants Kensi to teach Deeks how to change daily routines? First chapter will be Friendship with a bit of Romance, then a twist so second chapter should be Hurt & Comfort with a mix of Friendship & some fluff... You'll see if you'll be reading it:) So, a bit of Densi, hope you'll like it! T just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hei guys!**

**So, this story is a bit late... I actually began to write it on February 24., 2011 (Personal aired on the 22.) but never had the guts to publish it... It starts 2 days after and continues through the season, it ends sometime after The Job, because there are some references to it in the storyline. It will probably have two chapters, the first one is friendship/a bit of romance and the second one will be hurt & comfort and a friendship and romance mix... I apologize if there are any mistakes in the text, English is not my first language.**

**Okay, enough of me talking, here you go & hope you will enjoy reading it! :)**

Chapter 1

It's 07:30 in the morning in the OPS center in LA. Kensi, Callen and Sam are training, doing their usual routine. Then Hetty comes in and behind her, there's Deeks. The teams stops what they are doing and stare at Hetty and the recently shot team member. Callen is the first one to speak and Kensi barely recognizably smiles towards her partner, she thinks nobody saw it but Deeks stares at her and smiles back. Callen is the first one who breaks the silence "You already back Deeks?" Deeks nods and responses; "Yeah, Nurse Debbie says I'm a quick healer." Kensi is rolling her eyes now "I still don't get it." Callen and Sam look at each other puzzled, because they don't know what's going on, but Deeks knows exactly what's on her mind "And I think you never will." she rolls her eyes again.

Hetty interrupts them "So, with Mr. Deeks back we will need to teach him how to change day to day routines, which make you less vulnerable by becoming a target. You can all see that Miss Blye is doing that so successfully that the Chechens had to use a bait to keep her in one place." That's when Deeks interrupts her "But the bait did save her life…", after that, everybody looks at Kensi's direction, expecting her to resist and insist that she could easily save herself from the situation and that she's a big girl and that she can take care of herself but, instead of that, Kensi nods in agreement. Callen and Sam stare at her for a while but are once again interrupted by Hetty, who continues "So Miss Blye, you will teach your partner what we teach our agents!" "But how, he can't run from his place to mine every day, that's way too dangerous, risky and long!" Hetty continues "You will figure that one out on your own; I think that is the purpose of the training." Kensi and Deeks just look at each other, they will discuss this later…

After a few months, when Kensi and Deeks had a coffee stop on the way to OPS center from interviewing a suspect, Deeks suddenly started the conversation about his training "So what are we going to do about me sleeping and staying at my place while we start training?" "I honestly don't know but you can come to my place after work, and we will consider the possibilities."

Later that evening, it was more of a nigh thought, Deeks knocked on Kensi's door. She screamed "I'm coming, I'm coming!" she looked under the thin curtains covering her front window, just like the last time, saw Deeks and turned the key to let him in. He noticed that she was already in her pajamas, or a pair of old sweats, and he couldn't help but smile at how adorable she was, she smiled back and looked at the bag he was carrying. They went over to the couch to sit down, as he put 2 beers on the table, just like the last time he was here, when Kensi was injured and hurt and he came by with a smoothie, beers and a burger just to see her, to make sure she was okay, because he cared so much about her. He didn't know if she knew that or not (she probably did), but he was almost sure that she had to have some feelings for him too.

He handed her a beer and she opened it with her bare hands, and wanted to do the same with his, just like the last time. But during the process of reaching for it she remembered that at the time he was injured and that now he was not and perfectly capable at opening his beer by himself. She smiled at her mistake, and then glanced at her partner; he looked up just in time to see her smile and smiled back. For a few moments, they just looked at each other, appreciating the other's company as a million of thoughts ran through their minds, just like some time ago, when she was kidnapped by the Russians and he saved her life, falling on the ground hard and first, so she landed on top of him and they just stared at each other's eyes… they almost kissed then, a big almost… or maybe not.

Kensi was the first one to stop staring as she broke the silence. "So, we are here to figure something out, aren't we?" That pulled Deeks out of his thoughts of how it would feel to kiss her and to hold her close… he answered her. "Yes, of course, the training" and he thought she could see right through him and read his mind, he wondered if she sometimes had the same ideas as he was having now? Probably not… Kensi continued; "I do run a lot but from my place to yours, and a few miles after that… I don't think I could keep that up." Deeks "Yes, indeed, I would not be able to do that both… so what if you come to my place by car and we can go running from there?" Kensi's look slightly changed as she started; "No. What part of changing the routine don't you get?" "Ok, but what then? O. I have an idea, it's kind of stupid but if we don't figure something else out, it will be the only way… You've said that you have a spare bedroom and I…" that's when Kensi interrupted him; "No, don't even think! We can't do that, no way!" Deeks continues; "Oh, okay, do you have a better idea?" After a few silent minutes of not-looking-at-each other Kensi broke the silence; "Ok. But no funny stuff. This is just for the job and it's strictly business and profession."

**Okay, so... what did you think? It's my first fanfic so some feedback would really be appreciated! :)**

**And, for those of you thinking they will go making out and stuff, I have to disappoint you because I said the second chapter will be more of a hurt & comfort style... You'll see, but any ideas and guesses are welcome! (I'll give you a hint; something that's related to Jack & Kensi's relationship will happen but Jack won't appear, just a reference! Now, guess away!) ;)**

**So, the next chapter will be up as soon as possible (can take 2 weeks thought) and depends if you will like it or not...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again guys! :) This is the second part of my story, also considered as the last one. I really hope you like it! And I would like to thank everyone for adding it to their alerts or favorites and for adding me on authors alerts, that really means a lot to me! And thank you guests for the wonderful reviews, they made me very happy!**

**So, this part will be more of a hurt/comfort style with a bit of fluff, as I've told you before, I hope you'll enjoy it. And two disclaimers; English is not my first language, and I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles or any of it's characters in this story.**

**Any feedback at all is highly appreciated, make my day again! ;) I hope you'll all have a great week!**

Previously:

You've said that you have a spare bedroom and I…" that's when Kensi interrupted him; "No, don't even think! We can't do that, no way!" Deeks continues; "Oh, okay, do you have a better idea?" After a few silent minutes of not-looking-at-each other Kensi broke the silence; "Ok. But no funny stuff. This is just for the job and it's strictly business and profession."

Continuing:

"Well, than, we have a deal, it's all professional, no funny stuff. I get it" Deeks was satisfied that she trusted him that much to let him stay. That made him happy. Kensi still wasn't sure, thought; "So, when do we start?" "I don't know, it's late, why don't we start tomorrow?" Deeks knew she was gonna guess what he was asking her, and she did. "By that you mean if you could stay here tonight?" He wasn't sure about her tone; it was a bit different than usually. "Yes, sort off…" "Well, ok, I guess… But the spare bedroom is kind of messy, I haven't been there for a long time, you know…" and she started to lead the way towards the room. Deeks saw her eyes water, didn't quite get why, maybe he missed a yawn… but that was not the case.

They walked up to the door and she put her hand on the doorknob but hesitated before she pushed it open. After she got herself together, the door just slid away and the view was revealed. There was a king-size bed that was made, pictures on top of the sheets. Lots of pictures. He got the memo by then. On the pictures he could see a younger Kensi and a man, he assumed; Jack. On one they were on the beach, on the other one they were whit their friends, and then pictures of just Jack or just Kensi.

There was silence. And he looked at her, she was looking into another direction, he followed her look and then he saw it, on the nightstand. A little black box, or so they call it, and that, he figured, was the ring. After a few moments that seemed so long, Kensi took a deep breath, she wanted to say something, but instead a tear rolled down her cheek. Deeks saw it but at first he didn't do anything. She sat down beside the bed and the nightstand and she took the box into her hands. She never opened it, but instead she started crying.

Deeks never saw her like that, so he didn't know what to do. So he sat down beside her and listened to her cry. They didn't say anything, she just leaned her head on his shoulder and he let her tears wet his shirt. He was stroking her cheek and put some hair away from her face, behind her ear. And from time to time he brushed her tears away. They didn't speak.

After some time just sitting there he felt her breathing calm down, she was slowly drifting away, all of the emotions have tired her. He didn't want to leave her; he wanted to hold her close as she was his. He closed his eyes for a moment.

He opened his eyes, woke up and he realized that they fell asleep just like that, on the floor, her head on his shoulder that was still wet because of her tears. He gently leaned forward and took the black box from her hands, quietly placing it on the nightstand, trying not to wake her up. He thought it was good that she was already in her pajamas or comfortable clothes, at least. He bent over her and picked her up bridal-style. He slowly closed the door and went to the room opposite of them that he knew was Kensi's bedroom. He put her down on the right side of her bed, really gently because she was still asleep, covered her with her blanket.

Deeks wanted to close the door behind him and go sleep on the couch when she yawned and murmured "Deeks?" He turned "Yes?" "Don't go" "I am not going, I am just heading for the couch." "Don't. Stay here… Please?" He figured out she was probably still half-asleep "Kenz you are sleeping, you don't know what you are saying…" That upset her "I am totally awake, and I want you to stay here! And by the way the couch is too small for you." "Ok, I'll go get my go-to bag; it's in my car…" "No, Deeks please don't leave me alone" she said it in the same way as the time he was trying to get her out of the spider-web lasers that could detonate the bomb, and she was telling him she can't stand anymore, she let her mask slid away, just for him to see, because she knew, or at least hoped that he will understand… She trusted him. "Kenz, don't make me do this…" he wanted it thought, he wanted to hold her. #I believe there's a pair of Jack's old sweatpants in the top drawer, you can sleep in them, they should fit you fine." "Kenz…" he didn't want to upset her more "Don't." "Ok."

He got dressed and went to her room. "I still don't think this is a good idea…" "Hussshh, it's not like anything is going to happen" He came around the bed to the empty side and rolled under the warm blankets next to her. She felt her pulse speed up when she accidentally touched his bare chest, but tonight was not the night for that, tonight they will just sleep together, and by that she really meant sleep. "Good night Deeks." "Night partner."

They both immediately fell asleep. In the morning Deeks woke up first. He felt something warm beside him. Kensi was lying next to him with her head on his chest. She was breathing slowly, still sleeping. He noticed her hair was everywhere, on his pillow, on his arm and his chest as he slowly reached one hand towards her to comb it all on her back and behind her ear.

She quickly opened her eyes and looked a bit caught off guard " Aam, Hhh, what?" he backed away and he started to explain "You were asleep, and I didn't want to wake you up, but your hair was everywhere and I just didn't want to accidentally pull it when I got up. Sorry, I didn't mean anything else!" "Deeks, I didn't say anything..." he saw that this was going to be their daily bickering session... They started very early, but he knew they both enjoyed way too much to stop now. "Technically you did, first you grumbled and than you said what" "Okay, so now I'm grumbling? Excuse me, but you're in my bed!" "Oh, I'm sorry, I wanted to crash on the couch, and you said I should stay here so..." "Yeah, yeah, whatever..." and than the events of the previous night caught up. "Are you okay? I mean from what happened last night and..." Deeks was getting concerned. "Deeks, I'm fine. Thank you." "Okay. You know I'm always here for you, right?" "Yes, thanks." Deeks slowly gets up. "I'll be in the kitchen." Kensi lied in bed for a couple more minutes, then got up, gone to the bathroom and came to the kitchen, where he handed her a hot cup of coffee. She was surprised, it was a nice gesture she could get used to. "Thank you, you have no idea how much I needed that. So... about last night, can we not-talk about it? You know I was tired and so..." "We're good Kenz..." She walked closer "Thank you. Again. For being here for me, for not seeing me as weak." "No, problem, always." Some silent moments passed, than Deeks spoke. "So, when do we start training?" he had a grin on his face "I think we should eat first, than get dressed and so we can start." "That sounds good, Partner." She just smiled.

**The End**

**So, what did you think? Did I ruin it? Not?**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it, until the next time,**

**M**


End file.
